Predictable Percy Weatherby
by Arielle1
Summary: Oliver thinks Percy is predictable.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am not JK Rowling.

****

Author's Note: Take please during the World Cup in Goblet of Fire

****

A/N2: I picture Percy as Chris Rankin, not as described in the book.

Predictable Percy Weatherby

Percy Weasley stuck his head out of the tent he was sharing with his father, brothers, and Harry. He glanced around quickly in the darkness for signs of anyone else taking a late night stroll.

When he assured himself that everyone else was asleep he slipped soundlessly from the tent.

"Lumos." He whispered; a small beam of light escaped from the tip of his wand. He made his way silently amidst the maze of tents of various shapes and sizes.

Why on Earth would Percy be at the Quidditch World Cup, one might ask. After all as far as anyone else knew, Percy could care less about the sport. However seeing as it was one of the biggest events in the wizarding world he felt he should attend.

Besides that there were two other reasons Percy had come to the World Cup; for one thing he was Mr. Crouch's assistant and had to be there along with him. He couldn't very likely stay at home at The Burrow or go to work at The Ministry while Mr. Crouch was at the Cup; besides almost everyone who worked at the Ministry was also attending the Cup.

The other reason had nothing to do with obligations he may have had to the Ministry or his family. Even if he hadn't been working at The Ministry he still would have come to the Cup for one reason and one reason alone.

Oliver Wood.

Ever since Percy had started at The Ministry earlier that summer it had become more and more difficult to get away to see Oliver, and with Oliver having just been signed on to the Puddlemere United reserve team it was about to get even more difficult.

Since apparating to the Cup earlier that day, Percy had only seen Oliver once briefly while walking around with his brothers.

Despite the fact that they hadn't had a chance to talk they had already made plans to meet up that night. At the moment Percy was on his way to Oliver's tent.

After almost fifteen minutes of searching Percy finally reached his destination. Oliver's tent looked like any regular Muggle tent except for the Puddlemere United colors and logo all over the canvas.

Percy remembered how happy Oliver had been the day he told him he'd been signed to the team. They'd met in Diagon Alley during his lunch break.

"I've been signed!" He'd exclaimed the moment Percy had sat down across from him in the café.

"Signed to what?" Percy had asked. Of course Oliver had mentioned the possibility of being signed to the Puddlemere team before, however Percy'd had such a heavy work load that day that had someone asked him his name he probably wouldn't have remembered that either.

Oliver had stared at him as if he'd had a Flobberworm on his head "Signed to what? To the Puddlemere team of course!"

That night they'd gone out to celebrate then back to Oliver's apartment for some private celebrating.

Percy took a nervous look around before putting out the light emanating from his wand then slipped inside the tent.

His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness as he crept silently towards the bed at the far end of the tent. His wand made a soft click as he placed it on the bedside table. He quickly discarded his shoes before crawling into the bed.

"I almost thought you weren't going to come." Oliver said as Percy wrapped his arms around his waist.

Percy grinned, "Don't underestimate a Weasley."

Oliver rolled over to face him "Is that so?" he raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I may not be quite as rebellious as Fred or George but I'm not as dull as they think I am." He stated.

"If you say so, Weatherby." Oliver grinned wickedly.

"Would you stop that please?" Ever since he'd let slip the fact that Mr. Crouch never called him by his actual name Oliver had taken to teasing him about it any chance he got.

Oliver nuzzled Percy's neck "I'm sorry, Weatherby."

Percy rolled his eyes "I hate you sometimes."

"That hurts, Perce." Oliver rested his head on Percy's chest.

"As much as a bludger to the head?" Percy's grin widened as Oliver lifted his head to look down at him.

Oliver narrowed his hazel eyes at him "How are the cauldron bottoms?"

"Horrible. Thanks for asking." Percy's fingers found the back of Oliver's neck.

"Having fun as Crouch's doormat?" Oliver brushed a few stray curls from Percy's forehead.

He nodded "More fun then sitting through a game of Quidditch."

"Oh it must be." Oliver lowered his head ever so slightly till he could feel Percy's breath on his skin. "All those papers and rules. You must be in Heaven."

Percy shook his head "No."

"No?" Oliver raised his eyebrows. "What a sho…"

Percy lifted his head and captured the other boy's mouth and tongue with his own. Oliver closed his eyes and moaned low in his throat. It had been days since the last time they'd kissed.

If there was one thing Oliver enjoyed more then their back and forth teasing it was kissing Percy. The taste and feel of his lips was almost intoxicating to the Quidditch player.

Up until their last year at Hogwarts, Oliver had never given his red headed roommate a second thought. Then one day things changed. Neither of them could pinpoint exactly when it had happened, when that line between friendship and something more had blurred, and neither of them really cared.

"You're so predictable." Oliver stated pulling away from him slightly.

Percy's brow furrowed "How am I predictable?"

"You do that anytime you want to shut me up." He said.

"That is an outright lie." Percy said matter of factly.

A smirk crossed Oliver's lips "You think so?"

"I do." Percy said, "Besides I don't always do _that_."

Oliver's smirk turned into a full blown grin "That may be true but you're still predictable."

"Tell me how I'm predictable then." Percy laid his head back against the pillows.

Oliver propped himself up on his elbow "I know that you'll stay here until dawn then sneak back to your tent so no one will know you ever left your bed."

"You don't know that." Percy frowned.

"Oh don't get all pouty one me now." Oliver ran his fingertips through Percy's hair.

"How can I not when you call me predictable?" He stuck out his bottom lip in an attempt to distract Oliver from their current conversation.

Oliver couldn't help but laugh softly "You need to learn how to pout, Perce."

"Maybe you can show me sometime." Percy said, "Now how can I prove to you that I'm not predictable?"

"If I told you, how would that make it unpredictable?" Oliver grinned, "You have to come up with _that_ on your own."

Percy sighed in an attempt to keep from smiling "If that's the case then call me predictable."

"Predictable Percy Weatherby." Oliver stated lying his head on Percy's chest again.

"It looks that way." He said running his fingers through Oliver's short brown hair.

Oliver smiled "I suppose I can live with that for now." He draped an arm across his waist.

Percy yawned, "I'm so glad."

"As you should be." Oliver closed his eyes, "Perce?"

"Yeah?" Percy asked resting his chin on Oliver's head.

"Are you going to go back at dawn?" He asked softly.

Percy didn't hesitate in answering "No."

Oliver smiled "Good."

"Good night, Oliver." Percy closed his eyes.

"Night, Perce."

The End


End file.
